Flicker Willow- A How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction
by HowlAtTheIce
Summary: Willow and her night fury, Flicker, travelled searching for other night furies. When they run into Hiccup and Toothless, their lives become a lot more hectic, but a lot more interesting. With a boding threat of a villain's return, Willow and Flicker have to adjust to their new life quickly.
1. Chapter 1

The mist flew into her leg, the ocean swiftly being churned up by her dragon's wings.

"Come on!" She softly squeezed the dragon's neck, and it happily dove into the sky above. "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as the night fury levelled out and began to spin.

This was living. The breeze softly tugged at her hair, her helmet only able to cover half of it. She gripped onto the dragon's neck as it steadied out again, and began to stand up.

The dragon, snapping out of it's bliss, immediately turned to make sure it's rider was alright, making a soft, curious purring sound.

"It's alright, Flicker, this will work." She assured her beloved dragon. She pushed up, wobbling slightly. Flicker flew level, her need to protect her friend was fiercely alive.

The girl breathed in, and, straightened out her knees to stand tall. She gasped, the breeze pressing against her armour. She then pulled on the side of her armour, and long slips of leather came out to greet her hands. "Alright, here we go!" She leapt off of Flicker, plunging into the sky. She then brought her hands out wide to hold the leather slips as wings. Gripping onto the leather's edges wasn't as easy as it had first seemed. She quickly lost grip, and, Flicker, seeing this, began to fly towards her dear friend in a desperate attempt to protect her. The girl was falling, like a wounded bird. Falling from the sky, she turned to face the ocean. There was no way that Flicker could possibly reach her now. She was done-

Then there was a sound. A sound loud and clear as day, one that rang with familiarity and understanding. A Night Fury's fire charge.

The girl was slammed backwards, soaring backwards without purpose. Then she felt pressure, all around her chest and back. She opened her eyes. Alive and well, but judging by the flapping of powerful wings, she was, no doubt, being carried by a dragon.

Flicker dropped her on a sea stack. "Thanks, Flicker." The girl said, knowing the way her dragon dropped her off all too well.

Flicker landed behind her, making a protesting roar.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought of that. Next time we're adding straps, and... Metal." The girl sighed, voice still muffled by her helmet. "That's going to take a while to get, never mind shaping rods." She looked down at the two rods she had used with her legs to hold the leather slips. She turned to her friend again, a smile on her face as she gestured to the rods. "These took two years. When'd'ya think we'll be done with... Ten more?"

Flicker's eyes flickered with excitement. Adventure was most certainly an option.

"Well, too bad. Ten years is _way_ too long for some wings."

Flicker's folded wings dropped.

The girl took off her helmet, her long brown hair finally free of the helmet she'd been wearing for a few days. Her eyes shone as green as grass, tiny yellow flecks dotting the scape of green. Her face was long, not too long, but a bit longer than her cheeks cared to admit. "So-"

Flicker pushed her back, and the helmet dropped out of her hand and into the ocean far below. The girl looked to Flicker. "I needed a new one anyways. I got a back up back home in the cave." She began to walk to the top of the sea stack, trying to see which way to go to return back home.

Flicker quickly dove into the ocean, retrieving the helmet almost as soon as her black scales hit the water. She got up onto the ground.

"So, Flicker, food?" The girl asked softly. Usually Flicker was ecstatic when it came to the thought of food, but, this time, it was different. "Flicker?"

She turned to face Flicker, who, at the time, was staring at the ground, eyes racing back and forth, like she was searching for sounds or scents. Then she looked up at her friend, and had the most astonished face. She made a soft sound of confusion.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, rushing over to her friend. "Flicker, is something out there? It's not another one of those leviathan things, is it?"

The girl picked up her water drenched helmet and hopped onto Flicker's back, knowing her dragon was about to take flight. "I won't let anyone hurt you," The girl said as Flicker took off into the sky, putting on her helmet.

Flicker leaped into the sky, faster than she ever had taken off. She flapped her wings vigorously, clearly in a rush to find whatever it was that she was searching for.

_SCREEEEEEEEE_ rung through the air; a night fury charge that wasn't from Flicker.

"Flicker?!" The girl looked to her friend's face, but Flicker refused to return the gesture. She was searching for whatever was making this sound. The girl then realized that there wasn't a chance that it was Flicker throwing her voice, but instead, another night fury. _There were other night furies?_

The confusion wasn't what mattered now. What really mattered was the fact that there was another Night Fury. Finding it took over primary instincts in both the girl and dragon, and Flicker immediately shot into the sky, making a similar sound. "Come on, girl, we can do this." The girl said, her sleek helmet now dry due to the wind.

A loud roar sounded from the clouds. Flicker returned with a night fury cry.

The girl tugged on Flicker's neck, and Flicker flew upward, climbing higher and higher into the clouds. Another roar sounded, higher in the sky. They were getting closer. The girl knew they were near the cloud line, the air thinner.

The pair broke through the cloud line, not taking a moment to gaze at the clouds they broke as they usually did. Searching vigorously, Flicker made a soft roar, waiting for the other night fury to rise above the cloud line as well, her eyes round with nervous excitement.

"It's okay, girl, that night fury will be up here in no time." The girl petted Flicker's head.

Just as she looked up, there was the dragon. Night fury, clearly. Same age as Flicker by the looks of it. Not only that, but it had a rider as well.

The rider wore leather armor with a viking skull imprinted onto the right shoulder, and a helmet that wasn't heavy enough to be intended for battle. A leg made of metal, one that was a clear part of the Night Fury's saddle setup. Then his leg moved, directing the girl's attention to the dragon's tail fins. One of them was bright red, and it moved the with the rider's leg movements.

The girl was in shock. The saddle, she understood. But what was the manufactured tail fin for? The other rider raised it's hands to remove it's helmet, slowly, all four soul's disbelief was reciprocated among them.

The night fury opposite seemed shocked, but excited: it's pupils were dilated, it's mouth was open with glee, but it kept it's distance, almost as if the sight of Flicker and her rider was too good to be true.

The girl's attention was drawn to the rider once again as the rider's helmet began to be lifted off of the rider's head. Even from this long distance, the girl's excellent eye sight caught a shadow of stubble. Male. The girl huffed, frustrated, but eager to see another night fury rider.

Then the helmet was off. Subtle yet stunning forest greens filled his iris', and his hair was a brilliant dark brown with red hints. His jaw was pronounced, strong and bold, but something about his face seemed so soft and kind. He opened his mouth, about to speak.

The girl held up her hand, signalling him to stop, and she pointed downwards. He nodded in return, and the two riders flew down on their reluctant night furies. Flicker wasn't ecstatic about having to go fly down, so, instead, Flicker simply threw herself backwards through the clouds, falling to the clearer skies. Flicker steadied, readying for the break.

As they fell into the break of the warm, blue open sky, both of them searched for the other dragon and rider. The girl pointed to a sea stack arch, where the other two were landing. The girl smiled as she felt the pump of Flicker's wings rushing to (somewhat solid) ground. Flicker's landing was pure ease, the girl hopping of easily.

The young man was already off of his dragon, and now, being so close, the girl noticed the complexity of his dragon's saddle and tail fin setup.

"Hi." He started, awkwardly, shoulders giving a slight bounce. "I'm Hiccup. This is Toothless," He looked to his dragon for a moment and gestured towards the general direction of his night fury, Toothless. Toothless was wriggling with excitement, like a dog whose tail was wagging with too great of momentum. Hiccup offered a slight smile, then took a step forward.

The girl's attention was drawn away from Toothless, and she instinctively took a step back.

Hiccup raised his hands. "Sorry, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." He looked to Flicker. "He seems pretty excited."

The girl looked back to Flicker, whose actions mimicked the dragon's across from her. The girl smiled, taking off her helmet as she turned to face Hiccup. "She." She corrected, tucking a lock of hair behind her right ear.

Hiccup was a little bit shocked at first. The girl couldn't tell why. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Flicker." The girl said, returning a soft smile. She looked back to Flicker, who was licking her lips with nervous excitement. She smiled at her friend, who immediately rushed over to Toothless. Flicker carefully approached him. "She's a bit nervous around strangers." The girl placed her helmet under her arm. "I'm Willow." She said to Hiccup, sitting down to watch Flicker being completely ecstatic to be around one of her own kind.

"They really hit it off." Hiccup said, sitting on a small rock close to Willow. "Where're you from?"

Willis's eyes widened for a moment. "A cave." She replied simply.

Hiccup frowned softly. "Your family, too?"

"No. Just me." Willow replied. "Where do you come from?"

Hiccup was certainly intrigued. "Berk. A village not too far from here." He looked at Willow, "How close is this cave of yours?"

"A full day's flight." She said, watching Flicker stand and sit on her hind legs to watch Toothless as he picked up a stick in his mouth.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked out of genuine curiosity.

Willow paused, "Looking for you, in a way." She turned to face him. "We've been looking for other night furies for years. We move from place to place, whatever suits the search."

"I'm surprised we haven't met before. Toothless and I have been looking for a while, too." He said.

"How long?"

"Since we found each other five years ago." Hiccup looked at the ground momentarily, then looked up to the dragons.

"Doesn't seem that long, does it?" Willow asked. "Flicker and I have been friends for eight years." Willow watched her friend. "She's young for a dragon. She's nineteen years."

"Toothless is twenty, according to my mother." Hiccup replied, laughing softly as Toothless looked over to his rider excitedly, as was Flicker. They both stood at the edge of the sea stack, ready for flight.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, and Willow stood, putting on her helmet. "Let's go, Flicker." She hopped onto Flicker's back, ready for a ride.

Hiccup put on his helmet, hopping onto Toothless, "Come on, bud." He said, and Toothless jumped off of the sea stack.

Flicker looked back to her rider, clearly happier than she'd ever been. Willow smiled back to her, and Flicker leaped off of the sea stack, following Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless' wings pumped in the sky, pushing them higher and higher. Flicker soared higher, spitting a ball of fire near the other two. They moved out of the way, and Hiccup looked back at Willow and Flicker, eyes smiling. Toothless turned around, flying towards Flicker and Willow, both riders tucked close to their dragon's back. Just as they were about to hit each other, they both flew straight up. Willow held onto her saddle, and moved to see Toothless, who smiled at her. Before they hit the layer of clouds, the two night furies pushed backwards, all four of them falling happily. Willow closed her eyes as they spun downwards. Flicker levelled out, looking for Toothless. A night fury charge sounded, and fire was shot near them. Willow turned around, seeing Hiccup and Toothless not too far behind them. Hiccup spread his arms out, enjoying the wind. Willow hadn't ever tried that, so, she looked forward, and lifted her hands up. She closed her eyes again, the wind soft and smooth against her eyelids. Flicker landed on another sea stack, Toothless landing beside them. Willow stayed on Flicker's back, as did Hiccup with Toothless.

"She's amazing!" He exclaimed. "You have to come back to Berk with us. We can learn so much more about night furies! How they act, interact with their own, even how they communicate!"

Willow looked towards the ground. "I don't know." She looked up to the sky. "It's almost night fall. I should get back home."

Hiccup frowned, looking down at Toothless. Toothless was looking at Flicker with a happy face. Flicker made an excited roar sound. "Please, Willow. You can stay with us for now."

Willow looked down to Flicker. Flicker returned with a curious face. Willow hadn't been around other people for eight years. She wasn't about to make it obvious that she was nervous to be around people she didn't know. She nodded. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"NIGHT FURY!" Somebody called from the village below.

Willow winced.

"Is tha' wha' I think it is?" Another curious villager said.

Toothless and Hiccup landed on top of a house, one that was close to a sort of massive cave house, and then leaped to the ground. Flicker and Willow landed beside them.

Willow saw a small group of people headed to the area. She didn't take off her helmet, her hand hovering over the hilt of her hidden sword.

Hiccup saw her panic, then looked to Flicker as well. Flicker's actions reflected her rider's actions: they were ready to fight. Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder, which was immediately met by a quick turn of the heel to face him, angry eyes hiding fear. "They're not bad people. Some of them are a bit odd, granted, but they're okay. I'll protect you if anything had happens. Toothless will protect Flicker."

Hiccup nodded to Toothless, who then gently prodded Flicker with his front paw. Flicker nearly growled at him, but when she saw it was Toothless, her pupils dilated and her ears perked up. She was still wary, but much more calm.

The crowd of people got closer, and several young adults ran ahead of the crowd. Willow instinctively took a step back as they approached, her entire being screaming at her to get Flicker and fly away.

A blonde haired girl stepped forward, her hair in two braids, and her face was longer than most with a very pronounced chin. "Who's she?" She lazily lifted a finger to point at Willow.

Hiccup waited for the others to approach first. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, this is Willow. Willow, that's Ruffnut," He gestured to the two braided girl, "that's Tuffnut," The young man with long blonde dreadlocks, clearly Ruffnut's relative due to the similar faces, "that's Snotlout," he gestured to a buff viking with black hair and a moustache, "And that's," he gestured to a large young man, short blonde hair with a blonde moustache and some stubble to match, "Fishlegs."

Hiccup looked around them, and his face was saddened when he realized that the person he was searching for wasn't there. "Where's Astrid?"

Fishlegs spoke, "I saw her on Stormfly a little while ago."

Willow frowned. _Everyone here had dragons?_

Tuffnut smiled, a little too friendly, at Willow, "So, where you from?"

Willow raised a brow. "I'm not interested." She replied simply.

Ruffnut laughed at Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs' faces lighting up.

Willow simply glared at them, and they looked defeated.

"Hiccup!" A woman called. Her hair was long and blonde, in a single large braid, wearing a headband. Willow took note of the skulls she wore on her skirt. She was rushing through the now assembled crowd, and ran to Hiccup, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Who's this?" She asked.

Hiccup turned to face Willow, "Willow, this is Astrid. Astrid, Willow."

Astrid looked her up and down, then gave Willow a hug. Flicker was clearly opposed to this, her eyes turning to slits. She ran towards the group of people, ready to attack Astrid.

Willow swung around and put her hands in the air. "No, no, it's okay. She's not hurting me." Willow stretched out her arms. "See? I'm okay."

"Wow, she doesn't seem to get out much." Tuffnut remarked. A sharp and quick exhale was heard from him. Willow guessed it was Ruffnut punching him.

Willow turned to face Astrid. The whole crowd of people seemed shocked. "Sorry, Astrid. Like he said, we don't get out much."

Flapping of wings sounded, but it sounded like two dragons. Willow and Flicker turned to see a four winged, orange-pink dragon with a rider, about to land. The dragon reminded Willow of an owl. The dragon landed, and the rider hopped off.

The rider stopped dead in their tracks. "Is that... another night fury?"

"Yeah, mom," Hiccup said. "That's Flicker. This is Willow." He gestured towards the newcomer.

Hiccup's mother walked towards Willow. "My name is Valka. It's a pleasure to meet you, Willow." She said, bowing her head for a moment.

Willow returned the bow, "Nice to meet you as well, storm-cutter rider."

Hiccup looked a bit surprised. Storm cutters were rare dragons, but she'd managed to learn about them.

Valka smiled, looking to Hiccup, "She's good." Valka looked to Willow with a kind face and whispered, "I saw what happened. Don't worry, I'll help you get cleaned up and fit." Valka put her hands on Willow's shoulders. She turned her head to face Hiccup. "I'll take her for a little bit. She needs a tour of the village, and I know just how to do it."

Hiccup shrugged. "Sure, there's some talks of a whispering death sighting, so we'll be busy down here." The small crowd seemed to be entertained by that thought and decided to follow Hiccup around.

Willow jumped on Flicker, and Valka jumped on her storm-cutter. "Follow me!" Valka called, standing on the storm-cutter.

Flicker took flight, following behind the storm-cutter, taking one more glance back at Toothless, who was pretending to be a person walking with the group that followed Hiccup.

Willow looked to Valka and her storm cutter, flying beside her and Flicker now.

"This is CloudJumper. Here in Berk, we all have dragons, as you might've guessed", she laughed softly, breathing in the air.

"So, you're the chief?" Willow asked.

"Oh, no, Hiccup's the chief." Valka replied simply.

Willow wasn't surprised, but she wasn't calm about it. It had to be a forward thinking village to have a dragon riding chief. Had the world really evolved so much?

"You landed in front of the great hall, by our house." She said, gesturing to the house they had landed in front of before.

From this view, all the houses were like arches in shape, and the great hall had a single statue by it's entrance. A tall man, large, arms folded in front of him and eyes on the horizon. His beard was large, untamed and full, with his helmet having two wide horns on either side.

Valka showed Willow the docks, the dragon training academy, where several young vikings were on the back of hatchling dragons, the dragon racing bleachers, and even most of the forests. Willow looked down to see typhoon dragons, "Do you have a name for those ones?" She called.

"Typhoomerang!" Valka called in return.

They came across other dragons as well, some which Willow hadn't know the names. She had come up with her own names for them in their years in a cold, dark cave. So much information, and in such a short time, to boot.

Flicker looked up at her rider, who wasn't socially overwhelmed, but rather overwhelmed by the information. She enjoyed learning new things, but it seemed to be too much for one day.

"Are you alright, Willow?" Valka asked.

Willow frowned. She knew that she could trust Valka, as did Flicker, but even so, baring herself wasn't going to get her anywhere but rejected. Flicker smacked her with her ear, and Flicker headed towards the now closest high point: the towering cliff just off the main village. Flicker landed softly, allowing her rider to catch a breath.

Valka and CloudJumper landed beside them. She looked towards the village, thousands of feet below. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

Willow simply nodded. "I'm not used to talking so much."

Valka frowned out of concern. "You didn't come from a village?"

Willow sighed. "No, I've lived in a cave for eight years."

She sighed with sympathy. "I've been here for only a few weeks. I was by myself with dragons for twenty years. It's difficult to adjust to," Her eyes were filled with remembrance, "But it's good here." She looked back to Willow, "You must come from somewhere, everyone is." She smiled warmly at Willow.

Willow pursed her lips. _Should she tell her anything?_ Flicker looked up at her friend with a night fury smile. _Yes._ "It was so long ago... I barely remember it. It was a small village, not a lot of people." She called back her memories of it. "It was always the same. I wanted a change of pace so I left. A year later I ran into her," Willow pet Flicker's neck. "And she became my best friend." Willow wasn't really going to tell the truth to Valka, at least not now.

"I found CloudJumper while trying to protect this village, and, he took me away to a dragons nest." She sighed happily. "But now I'm home. I never used to belong here, but, thanks to Hiccup, everyone belongs," She looked at Willow with a soft smile, "Even you."

Willow couldn't hold back the spark of delight in her eye. The possibility of belonging was nice, but to her, that was all it could ever be. "Thank you."

Valka nodded, looking out over the village again. Silence lasted as the four took in their surroundings. Valka's stance lowered slightly, readying for takeoff. "There's dinner back at the village, if you'd like to stay."

Willow frowned softly. "Thank you, Valka, but, I think Willow needs a flight for a bit. We can grab dinner for ourselves, right, girl?" Flicker made a happy purring sound in return.

Valka smiled at Flicker, then looked to Willow with a more serious face. "Alright." She nodded. "See you after!" She and CloudJumper took off, four strong wings carrying them towards the village.

Willow took a deep breath. "Fish and some chicken?" She asked Flicker. Flicker's eyes smiled, clear to Willow that she agreed.

Flicker took off, smooth black wings beating in the wind. Willow looked over the forests they were over after a few minutes of flight. They easily caught a chicken that had run wild, and Flicker skimmed the shallow ocean to retrieve fish for her own meal.

They found a small clearing, one that so happened to have a large cave right behind it. Willow easily prepared a fire pit, and Flicker lit it as well as Willow's chicken. Willow began to eat, leaning her back against Flicker's side as they both enjoyed their favourite food.

Willow lay her head on Flicker's back, "I wish we could stay." Willow sighed, watching the sun as it began to fall towards the horizon. "I don't think we should."

Flicker sneezed softly at that.

"I don't want the same thing to happen again... Once is enough." Willow said.

Flicker was looking at her with a sarcastic raised brow. _Really?_

"Don't give me that look." Willow sighed, "You know why I... I don't want the same thing to happen again. We can stay out here for now and go to the village during the day."

Flicker's eyes suddenly widened, ears perking straight up.

Willow followed her eyes, looking up to the now night sky. "What...?" It was a dragon. Toothless, more specifically, with his rider, Hiccup.

They landed towards the outskirts of the clearing. Hiccup wasn't wearing his helmet, and his eyes were full of relief and concern.

Toothless' eyes were full of excitement, and Flicker's reciprocated.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked, crouching near the fire pit. He looked over at Willow with somewhat sad, and somewhat concerned eyes.

Willow pursed her lips. "Yeah."

Hiccup nodded, and looked back towards the fire for a moment. The flames reflected on his face, his green eyes alight with stunning fire. "Sorry about the crowds. They can be a bit overwhelming at times. They really aren't bad people, their hearts are in the right place." He looked over to Willow again. "My mom said you were out here."

"Yeah, I chose to come out here." Willow said.

Hiccup nodded with a light expression. "What do you think of the village?"

Willow took a breath in. "It's pretty good. The great hall and the stables are very impressive."

Hiccup smiled over at her, and Toothless lay down around the fire, his head only a foot away from Flicker's. Hiccup walked over to Toothless, "May I?"

"Of course." Willow said.

Hiccup sat down in the same fashion as Willow. "You sure you're okay?"

Willow sighed, and Flicker looked at her. _Go for it._ "I'm not used to people, that's all."

Flicker frowned at Willow.

Hiccup sighed softly, looking at the fire. "I found a house for you, near the main centre of the village, if you want it. You can stay in Berk."

Willow's eyes widened immediately. Everything but a pathway in the forest or the sky faded from view. _RUN!_ Her entire being screamed. "I... I... I can't." Her breathing became noticeably quicker.

"Hey," Hiccup looked over at her, "It's okay, I just thought you might want a bed and a fire place. You don't have to."

"I..." Willow's eyes raced back and forth, "I can't. I can't stay here-" she said, starting to shake while she stood up. "I have to go. Go back home."

Hiccup stood up, rushing over to her. "No, please, don't go. Please." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, don't."

Willow turned on him, "Only because of my night fury?!" She asked, eyes wild with anger that masked fear and hurt.

"No, no! I promise, thats not it." Hiccup said, raising hands in the air. "I know what it's like to never feel at home somewhere. To feel alone in the middle of a crowd."

"How would you _ever_ know?!" Willow yelled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You've never been alone! You're the chief! You've always had a home and a family that loves you!" Willow froze in her fight stance, tears welling up in her eyes. "You've never been misunderstood. Alone. Feeling entirely out of place and unloved."

Hiccup dropped his hands, seeing Willow turn away, ready to mount her dragon. "Actually," he looked away, then back to her, "I do know what that's like. "I haven't always been the chief. I haven't always been accepted. I was never one to be understood. Even my own father..." He sighed deeply, "He was disappointed in me. Until I changed his mind about Toothless five years ago."

Willow stopped, and turned around. "Your father?"

Hiccup sighed and shrugged, making hand gestures as he spoke, "He's the statue in front of the great hall."

Willow paused. Great statues like that were only made in memorial. After a short while of silence, she relaxed. She sighed softly and looked over towards him. "I'm sorry. How long has it been?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "A little over a month." He said, eyes sad with remembrance. "But... What happened? Why were you living in a cave?"

Willow got off of her dragon. "I can't talk about it. Maybe someday I'll tell you..." She paused. "I'm sorry, about your father."

"Thanks." He nodded. "You don't have to stay on Berk." He said.

Willow knew that he didn't mean it as a waver of permission, but rather as a friend that wanted her to stay at his village. He wanted her to feel free to either stay or go. "Flicker could use a friend." Willow said. "You said yourself, it would be good research, too." Willow said, smiling.

Hiccup's face grew into a smile. "This... This'll be great! You'll have a home and Toothless will have a friend and we can go on patrols together! And..."

"And I'll stay here." Willow said. "But I'll have to go back to my cave tonight. I need to get my stuff."

He shrugged and nodded. "A home isn't a home without..." He frowned, searching for the proper words. "Homey... Stuff." His eyes stared forward awkwardly, Flicker snickering softly. He straightened up. "I'll go with you."

"No, you have a village to take care of." Willow returned, face soft with a smile. "I can go with Flicker. We'll be fine by ourselves on this." Willow placed a hand on Flicker's neck, and Flicker stood tall, showing she wasn't one to back down.

Toothless cocked his head to one side.

"Okay then. I'll keep the house open for ya'." He playfully grabbed Toothless' head as Toothless jumped up and rubbed against his side.

Willow paused. It would take a good day if she travelled by a steady speed, but, if they travelled at their top speed- Flicker nudged Willow's hand. _Let's try it._ The pair knew each other well enough to know what the other's train of thought. If they travelled at their top speed, they could make it back before dawn. "We will be back before dawn."

Toothless' ears perked up, and he looked to Hiccup with excited eyes. Hiccup looked to Willow and Flicker. "You sure you don't need a hand?"

Willow frowned. "No... thank you." Willow had slightly forgotten what manners were.

"We don't have anything to do for the night. A night ride would be fun, plus you'll," He lifted his arms in hand gestures, "Need some more room to carry your stuff."

Flicker frowned at Hiccup. He really didn't know much about living life on the go. The two barely had any belongings; only a single bed with a few precious trinkets found in the ocean or caves. "Extra space isn't needed." Willow noted Hiccup's slight disappointment. "But the sky is big enough for four."

Toothless was twice as excited as Hiccup was, and Flicker seemed more like a celebrity being swarmed with unwanted fans. Willow seemed entirely neutral, but she really was interested in the thought of somebody actually wanting to be around her.

But still, he could very well want her just for her night fury friend and her knowledge. Her face hardened, remembering her true position. She mounted Flicker, ready for take off. "If you can't keep up, then don't try to." She said.

Hiccup frowned to Toothless, who watched as the two took off. "Well, we better get going, bud. I don't think they wait for anyone." He hopped on Toothless' back, and they were off, chasing after the air trail Flicker and Willow had left behind.


End file.
